Suprise Guest
by IceyPassion
Summary: Ivan decides he's bored of his work, and flies to China to bother his friend, Yao Wang. Yao isn't that impressed at his sudden appearance... RoChu, rated T just in case.


**Author's Note: **So yeah… Nothing much to say for now… I should be doing my homework… This is just a random RoChu fic for one of my friend's birthday. I hope she and you enjoy reading this, no matter how fail it is~!

This place was a lot busier than back home, Ivan thought. Cars zoomed past, in speeds that were surely breaking the speed limit. The people around him spoke rapidly, and even if they slowed their speech, he wouldn't understand with what little Chinese he knew. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to be speaking loudly, no, screaming. Even if they were just chatting to the person next to them. All the people in this town were totally absorbed in whatever they had to do.

He wove his way around the overly crowded streets, searching for his destination. It wasn't that hard to walk around the disorganized crowds; he could push his way through easily, because he happened to be a lot taller and stronger than the natives. What was harder was finding help, because no one seemed keen to help him. He had tried to get a few people's attentions, but they just gave him a glace, and walked off with surprising speed. They were lucky they were fast; otherwise they might have found themselves smashed into the nearest pole…

Ivan decided that his search was going to be pretty futile now, seeing as he couldn't read any of the signs pointing here and there. He couldn't even remember the way back to his hotel… Perhaps this was the definition of someone being 'screwed'.

He sighed, and looked around for somewhere to take a break. For some absurd reason, there were no benches, so Ivan slipped into a part of the streets where he had less of a chance of being stampeded by all the Chinese people lost in their busy worlds.

Ivan leant against the wall, and crossed his arms. How was he meant to find his friend in this? Not to be racist, but everyone looked pretty much like his friend. Maybe coming to this place wasn't such a good idea…

"Ivan, aru?"

The Russian looked up, and a relieved smile graced his features.

"Yao! It is good to be seeing you!" he exclaimed to the surprised Asian. Ivan enveloped Yao in an almighty bear hug, causing the smaller to yell something in Chinese that probably wasn't very nice. Yao pushed Ivan off him, winded.

"Aiyaaaah! Are you trying to kill me, aru?" snapped Yao, glaring.

"No. I am just happy to be seeing you! You are happy to be seeing me as well, da?" said Ivan, looking hurt and confused. Yao exhaled deeply.

"Yes, yes, I am happy to see you," he said, almost exasperatedly. "But that doesn't give to the right to crush me, aru! Anyway, why are you here, of all places, Ivan? I thought you were busy in Moscow, aru."

Ivan shrugged. "I became disinterested with my work, so I decided to visit you."

"… So you spent so much money to visit me, because you were bored…?"

"Da, that is correct!"

"… Aiyah…" He whacked Ivan on the arm. "Why you waste money, aru? We can always talk on the internet or the phone, aru!"

Ivan rubbed his arm, blinking. "But I wanted to be seeing you in person! Talking face to face is better, da?"

"You miss the point, aru!" Yao groaned, frustrated. Jeez, _foreigners_. Always wasting hard earned money… "But forget that, now that you're here, you should stay at my apartment." Might as well take responsibility for him, Yao thought to himself. Don't want him to be kidnapped or anything, that's all.

Though, Yao had to revise that excuse when he stared at the Russian. Ivan was bound to do the kidnapping around here…

Ivan's eyes brightened. He gets to stay with Yao? They would be like roommates or something! "Thank you, Yao! Let me just get my stuff from the hotel-"

"YOU ALREADY BOOK THE ROOM IN THE HOTEL? YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE COMING! AIYAH, ALWAYS WASTING MONEY, ARU…!"

"… Er… I am sorry…?"

O3O

After getting past the never ending crowds, retrieving Ivan's things, and having a shouting match with the receptionist, they finally arrived at Yao's apartment. To Ivan's annoyance, everything was really low; he had to duck to get through the doorway. Don't they have any consideration for tall people…?

"They tried to make it so there was more space, aru," explained Yao, smiling slightly at his irritated expression. Ivan dropped his bags, and inspected the apartment.

"It did not work so well," he muttered, making Yao laugh.

"You make do with it, aru," Yao said simply. The apartment was only two rooms big, one being the bathroom, and the other being a combination of a bedroom, a living room, and the kitchen. Only one window and one light bulb supplied the room with light, and even then, the sun had begun to set, and the lonely light bulb was flickering. It made Ivan feel a bit claustrophobic; his own house back home seemed a like a mansion compared to this. Then Ivan remembered that he would be staying in this weird place with Yao, so he eased into a smile.

"Hm, Yao, you do not mind if I take a shower, da?" said Ivan, randomly remembering that he hadn't cleaned himself since he arrived. The Asian paused from whatever he was cleaning away, and looked at him strangely.

"Um… Sure, go ahead, aru."

Ivan stared back at him with a similar strangeness. Was there something Yao didn't want him to see in the bathroom or something? He shrugged it off, and got the stuff he needed, before he headed into the bathroom.

O3O

Yao watched as Ivan disappeared into the bathroom, before collapsing onto the couch. Why the hell was he here? It wasn't that Yao didn't like him being here, but it was just too much! It was bad enough that he got ridiculously excited when the Russian emailed or called him, but to see him face to face again…? Yao grabbed his (fake) Hello Kitty pillow, and buried his face into it, cheeks burning. He honestly didn't know if this was a nightmare or a dream come true…

Speaking of dreams…

Yao peeked over his pillow, and stared at the door. He could hear the shower blasting inside, so… would that mean…? No, he couldn't think of that! Not to a guest! Not to that guy especially! Yao curled up in his couch, almost ripping the pillow in his hands. He needed a distraction… He could go cook something! That's good! He would cook dinner for the both of them.

Just the both of them.

…

Yao shook his head to clear his thoughts, and got to his feet, dropping the pillow. Why was he acting like such a girl over this? He got visitors all the time! It just so happens that this visitor is the crazy Russian that he might have a crush on instead of one of his brothers or sisters. Yeah, that's all…

He went over to his kitchen, and absorbed himself in his cooking. Just concentrate on cooking, not on the fact that Ivan Braginski is in your house, in the shower, naked, and dripping we-

… Damnit Yao! You're more mature than that!

O3O

Ivan didn't find anything to be ashamed of inside the bathroom, it looked pretty normal to him. The only thing that was really wrong was that the hot water wasn't working. (Though, crushing the hot water knob because it wasn't working probably wasn't the best idea…) While he was showering, he was wondering why Yao looked at him like that. Had he done anything weird or offensive? Maybe he was taking a shower at the wrong time… Did they have shower rules in China or something?

Soon he finished showering, and as he was drying himself off, a delicious aroma caught his attention. Was Yao cooking? Oh that's so nice of him! He remembered when they met before, Yao had shared some of his lunch, and he said he had made it himself. If it tasted that wonderful then, in a container, then it would be a million times better now, straight from the pan! … Or wok. Whatever he was using. He finished drying himself off, and quickly dressed, before walking outside.

"Yao, your hot water is failing to work," he said casually. "You maybe should get it fixed, da?"

O3O

Yao jumped slightly, and looked at Ivan briefly, before looking back to his cooking. "Is that so, aru? Well I'll get someone to fix that later…" Good gods, when had that guy finished? Yao didn't even hear him come out of the shower. Well, at least he was decent, and came out fully clothed. Yao didn't want to be in the same position his brother Kiku was in when he had invited Europeans to his house…

Yao was doing fine, until he heard footsteps. Coming closer. Yao would have frozen completely if the food hadn't needed attention. He didn't need to turn to know that Ivan was right behind him; he could feel the other's breath on his neck. Ivan was looking over his shoulder, staring at what he was making.

"It looks yummy," he said happily.

"You might get burnt, aru," mumbled Yao, a bit stiffly. Ivan moved away, and Yao breathed easily. When did his breathing become restricted in the first place?

"Hm… You know I am not sure how long I should stay here," pondered Ivan out loud, pacing the apartment. Yao wasn't sure if he should convince the other to stay as long as possible, or convince him to leave the next day… But Ivan interrupted his thoughts with another statement.

"And I am thinking, since there is only one bed, we will be sharing the bed together, da?"

Yao nearly spilled the food onto the floor. He made sure everything was in order, before spinning around to look at Ivan. "No, aru!" he cried, a bit sharply and high pitched. He paused to clear his throat, and said, in a more reasonable tone, "I mean, we don't have to, aru. I'll just sleep on the couch-"

"But I have already decided that we are going to sleep on the same bed," interrupted Ivan, smiling ever so serenely. "So now that that problem is solved, is the food ready?"

**Author's Note: **… wtf did I write.

This isn't a chapter story, I just got lazy, and was like 'OH LOOK THAT'S A NICE PLACE TO FINISH', so I finished it. ._. Unless you want me to make it into a chapter story…? Nah you wouldn't, I made the characters so OOC~ 8D

My knowledge of being in Chinese cities is very limited; I've only ever been to Hong Kong, and I have a love/hate relationship with it. Love it cause the shops are excellent (and mind you I'm not the shopping type), and hate it because the people were rude and loud.

Don't stare at me like that, it's the truth. 8I *is murdered by all her Hong Kong-ese friends*

And yes, both Russia and China speak weirdly at times. China speaks like that, because I recall that when my friends IRL get mad (or speak to their parents, which is more or less the same as getting mad), their English becomes really disjointed. *sigh* This is what I pick up 'cause I only have Chinese friends… (AND A VIETNAMESE FRIEND 8D)

Russia speaks like that, because… well he just does, in my mind. ._. It's perfect for pissing off America and England, though :D

My friends are honestly the stingiest people I have ever met… They get so mad when I spend 'excessively'… So yeah, that's why China thinks a lot about money…

And happy B-day, Miss Hungary (-what I call her in RP- ._.), I hope you enjoyed this and have a great birthday! And here's that RoChu pic I promised you too, in all its failing glory~ http: /s1107. photobucket. com/ albums/ h399/ IceyPassion/ ?action=view¤t=Rochu. jpg


End file.
